Forbiden fruit: teh temptation of edward cullen
by BadFanFictives
Summary: An amazing love story about the secret affair between a spoken-for Edward Cullen and a random, un-named girl. Follow their beautiful story and feel the love 3


**Disclaimer/author's notes: First and foremost, we'd like to admit that this story is NOT one of our works, we do not know who the original author is but we are not claiming copyright or plagarising. Secondly, please don't write hateful comments. We'd like you to understand that we write and share these stories purposefully and are not actually illiterate. **

-Oh ewdard with your skin so white

Your eyes like amber out of sight

Pale angel in my eyes

Hair like gold rosy sunrise-

I read the words of my poem out quietly. I had written a poem about Edward, i just couldnt help myself. I hated myself for doing it but i couldnt get him out of my mind and it was the only way i could deal with my feelings. Soddenly my mind went black and i felt into a trance. A tall pale man stood in front of me all ghosty and misty like he was only half there.

"my daugher? My daughter?" he moaned

"who are you?" i wispa quietly

"i am your FATHER! I AM CAIUS FROM THE VOLTURI! Your in terror and peril my daugher! Beware the vampire boy called edward!"

"why?" I said

"you mussent let him sex you or the curse your mother tried to protect you from will fall on you…you'll become a VAMPIRE! And you will never be safe! Only as a human can you be safe from them…" then he faded and I was awake and uncle larry was standing at my door.

"take ur clothes off now you moldy slut!" said uncle larry and he smiles horribly with his yellow teeth

"no i wont" i screamed but uncle larry came over and hit me. I was strong for my size but he was a huge fat man like 300 pounds in weight and stronger than me. He took my clothes off and chained me to the bed. I new he was going to rape me again. But at that moment someone came running into the room and hit uncle larry across the head with a stick and knocks him out cold. Uncle larry laid there bleeding and i looked up at…EDWARD!

"omg my sweet lady" he cried! "what has this frightful asshole been doing to thee?"

"he's been raping me and hitting me" i weeped sadly as edward unchained me and i put my clothes on. Edward turned away whale I dressed so he wasnt perving on me, and he looked down at the poem I had wroten.

"for truth!these are the most beautiful words I have ever seen, it makes me feel so very moved" he cried "i wish i wasnt promised to someone else then i could write poems for thee"

"why are u promised to bella anyways" i ask

" Be cause i made a promise and i cant' break it, it would be rude and ungentalmanly. Bella never used to be like she is now,when i fist met her she was sweet and shy and was never nasty about everybody but she has changed and so have her freinds. I dont know watt made her change, maybe it is mine fault, she just seems angry all the time now."

"Yah that makes sense I guess" i said.

We left the house and went to walk in the woods. We talked about loads of things and it turned out we had a lot in comnon. We liked all the same music and movies and books and stuff, it was like magic.

"you know maybe bella is unhappy be cause you guys are not in love like u used to be, and u should brake up with her so she can move on and your can both be happy" i say

"she all ways used to say that shed kill herself if I left her. I could not be responsable for her death! I just don't get what has happened to her she used to be nice and sweet like thou my lady. And now i am falling in love with thou and it is all such a darn mess!" He hit a tree in frustration and it broke. He was so strong, i guess cause he was a vampire.

"your falling in love with me?" i ask, my cheeks going all red and my heart starting to sore

"omg, forget I said that!" he looked relay embarassed and it was so cute. He had a big erection too.

I retched out and grabbed his hard throbbing male object. We couldn't controll ourselves any more and we both fell down on the floor and got naked and made love. It was amazing and lasted hours and I had never been so happy in my life i felt like i coud die with happines. But after a while edward started to freak out and cry.

"I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL!" he screamed "i should not have let that hapen! I hope thee can forgive me, i must return to Bella!" and he ran away.

I could not believe it. It was like my world was caving in all about me.i was so socked and angry i could not even cry or scream. But as i lay there i started to fell diferent, like RELAY diferent. I suddenly remembed watt my father had said to me about not making sex with edward or he woud turn me into a vampire! My skin was getting all hard and pale and my eyes could suddenly see a lot clearer than before! I could hear lots of little noises even form relay far away. I even wanted to drink blood!and i could smell a human comin closer, he was almost here

"There you are you horrid SLUG!" it was uncle larry "where have u been? I'm goin to rape u now!"

Something in me snaped. I jumped at him and broke his neck and drank his blood! i had always ben strong for my size but now i was SUPER strong!He looked so surprised and it was so GOOD! Soon i dropped him on the floor and he was…dead!

**Three things:**

**1. Uncle Larry has the best insults.**

**2. We may write a sequel where Uncle Larry survives.**

**3. This is all of the story we have access to at the moment. There is more to it but we simply can't find it as it has been removed from most sites.**


End file.
